User talk:Mihahrubfgjgnwbafr
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ghost page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lorisa214 (talk) 18:00, May 3, 2019 (UTC) "Status: Unknown" Please assign the correct category (and use the correct word) when changing a character's status. The category is "Individuals of uncertain fate". It should say "Uncertain", not "Unknown". --Potsk (talk) 13:47, June 10, 2019 (UTC) :Yet another reminder. Please read your talk page. --Potsk (talk) 02:40, June 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Reminder three. It should say this: Uncertain --Potsk (talk) 11:39, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :::And still you continue to do the exact same thing. I'll undo those edits now. --Potsk (talk) 08:18, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Warning I thought the summary of the last edits I made in "Winter Is Coming", "The Kingsroad", and "Lord Snow" was enough to deliver the message, but apparently you need to be explicitly rebuked and warned: Stop immediately the edit war you have been conducting in the last day! If another user/administrator undoes your edits, you may contact an administrator and explain why you think your edits should remain. Edit wars are forbidden, even if you think you are correct and the other party is wrong. Now for the specifics: 1) There is "Mentions" section in the "Appearances" sub-page of every episode article. Why do you think it needs to be included in the main page too?! If there are missing items in the "Appearances" sub-page, you may complete them in that page, not create a parallel "Mentions" section in the main page. The "Appearances" section of the main article page is only for characters who are first introduced in the episode or get killed (either on-screen or off-screen) during it. 2) If a character is dead when it is first introduced (like Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully), it should be mentioned in the "First" sub-section of the "Appearances" section in the main page, with the comment "(deceased)" next to it, not in the "Deaths" sub-section. 3) The "Deaths" sub-section is for characters which were alive when first introduced, and got killed (either on-screen or off-screen) in the specific episode, like Mycha and Lady in "The Kingsroad". This is not the case with Jon Arryn, whose death did not take place during "Winter Is Coming", but was dead when his character first appeared in that episode, and neither were the dead wildlings who were found by Waymar Royce and his companions. These should be mentioned in the "First" sub-section, not in the "Deaths". 4) Lastly, there is no need to write the phrase "off-screen" in capital letters. Be warned: any further edit wars - in general, not only the ones you did - will result in banning. If you wish to respond to this message, you may do it in this thread - not in my talk page. Moonracer (talk) 14:18, December 21, 2019 (UTC) :You have a lot of nerve. I specifically warned you not to add "Mentions" section in the main article page of episodes, and explained why - and you ignored my warning. :Perhaps you think the other users are too stupid or too lazy to press the link that leads to the "Appearances" sub-page from the main page, where "Mentions" section already exists. Whatever your reasons are, you are temporarily blocked for disobeying an administrator. :Why you made so many edits of a single section, rather than simply copy-paste the "Mentions" from the "Appearances" sub-page - I cannot understand, but it is not the issue. :If you continue to violate the rules - not only the aforementioned violation - you will be permanently banned. Moonracer (talk) 16:07, January 3, 2020 (UTC)